The present invention relates generally to a product delivery system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for delivering selected products from a retail location to a remote consumer using a product vending machine and a tube delivery system.
With the advancements that have been made (and are continually being made) in technology, consumers have become increasingly reliant on instant gratification. The emergence of email and text messaging pioneered this movement, allowing people to communicate instantly with others. As the capabilities of these technologies have increased, through use of smartphones and similar mobile devices, consumers have become accustomed to instant gratification at the push of a button. Things are no different when it comes to customer service, as busy, multi-tasking consumers expect to be served efficiently and without hesitation. Often times requiring consumers to deal with a human counterpart, whether a cashier or some other customer service agent, tends to slow down the purchasing process. Technologies like “self-check-out” lines have been developed to help cure this block to instant gratification.
It is desired to create an invention that takes a consumer's need for instant service further, and to create a system that both meets a consumer's expectations and also creates a revenue stream for businesses. The present invention addresses these goals by providing instant service to remote consumers.